The end of the beggining
by Jogurt
Summary: Random xD Hetyaoi pairings. Because I love it.


,The end of the beginning''

Well, my first story, hope you'll like it 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just glared at the new team 7.

"Why are you still want to bring me back?''

" Because you smell nice, " Sakura replied without thinking.

" Because you've stolen my panties with duckies! " Naruto said with tears in eyes.

" Because you're hot, " Sai said sadly.

Sakura blinked " Hey, but he looks exactly like you! "

"Yeah you're right!" Sai looked at his reflection in mirror " Mmm... Handsome...

" You are all pathetic" Sasuke gave them a small smirk from above " You've exposed your lifes and came here all this way for THOSE reasons?"

" Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto turned red from anger " That's not the point!"

" Then what's the point?"

" We all love you and we want you come back!"

" What for do you want me to come back? I was always better than you and everybody always loved me, not you"

" That's not true!"

" It's true"

" No!"

" Truth always hurts"

" I'm not listening to you!"

" Dope"

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled turning purple.

" Hello" said Kiba.

" What are you doing here?" Sai asked turning away from mirror.

" Well, it's a long story. I was sitting home bored, because I didn't have any missions. So I went for Lee, Neji and Chouji and we went camping. Neji showed us a perfect place for camping, but when we got there, Lee told us that he threw away our tent because we are too young to use things for old people stripped from youth so we started to beat him but it started to rain, so we've hidden in a cave, but a wild bear appeared from nowhere and started to chase after us. We found this place and so we are here."

" Interesting" Sakura, gasped.

" How did you pass guards? Orochimaru's mansion is a high detected place, they should caught you in no time" Sasuke said half interested.

" Chouji ate them" Kiba looked sadly on wall and Akamaru barked.

Naruto looked around " Why they aren't with you then?"

" Well, when we've got here, we decided to steal as much as we can. And everybody splited up to search treasures but this place is creepy, I only found this bag of dietetic chips." He showed them a bag of Mr. Twinkes super dietetic chips.

" Hey put this back, these are mine!" Kabuto took his precious chips from Kiba's hands and hugged them to his bare chest.

" Finally, what took you so long? " Sasuke asked raising his eyebrows.

" Oh, me and Orochimaru were playing video games"

" Who won?" Sakura asked with interest. Orochimaru was Kabuto's master and she supposed that even if Kabuto was the best video games player, he would loose to not upset Orochimaru.

" _Me_" Kabuto laughed maniacally " I've waited so long to say it"

" Where's Orochimaru? Sasuke asked again, but this time he lifted a little his right eyebrow. He quickly looked at his pocket mirror to make sure, that this face expression is sexier, than the last one. Yeah, he looked like a real playboy. Sai grinded his teeth with jealousy.

" Probably he's stuck in the toilet. He has a diarrhea.

Everybody looked a bit shocked, except Kiba, who was looking on chips and finally asked:

" Are you gonna treat us with...?

" No"

" Yo " said Lee.

" Lee! What have you stolen?" Kiba looked at Lee waiting for a dinosaur to appear.

" I had no luck" Lee said sadly but brightened his smile when he saw Sakura " Why hello lady Sakura! I see you look beautiful today. And you're talking with gentleman Sasuke, and Sasuke's evil clone!" he added when he saw Sai.

" Hey, I'm not a clone! I am an unique specimen of beauty and more beauty!

" You wish" Uchicha smirked.

" You look the same as Sasuke" Sakura said with a bored expression on her face.

" Oh, shut up"

" Hey, now that's a nice dvd!" Lee noticed the machine on the table and started to walk quietly in its direction. But not enough quiet.

"Don't you dare to touch that! Sasuke was not yelling he only raised his voice a bit. Remember that!

" Damn" the green beast cursed.

" Soo... Have you seen the others?" Naruto stepped a little closer to the DVD, still talking to Lee to not make Uchicha suspicious.

" Well, Chouji has eaten a door handle, and some poor guy can't get out from the toilet now"

" Oh, poor guy" Naruto has moved his hand on the table.

" Hey, guess what I found!" Neji billowed his chest proudly " I found this dazzling collection of nail polishes, plus these cool panties with duckies!" Neji showed everyone substantial part of wardrobe.

" That's mine!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time.

" No, correction. These are _mine_."

" Shiny fingernails" Kabuto admitted.

" I know" Hyuuga brushed away his beautiful, dark hair, making everybody blink. Sasuke now knew it for sure that he hated this man.

A loud laugh interrupted the silence in the room.

" Sasuke, do you watch Telletubbies?" the fox asked, holding dvd special edition of Teletubbies.

Everybody looked shocked on Uchicha.

" Shut up, only Teletubbies understand me. I hate you"

" I love you to Sasuke"

In a dark toilet somebody was crying.

" Kabuto? My dear Kabuto, are you there? Are you there Sasuke, my precious boy with a beautiful body? Somebody! Help me, I'm afraid of darkness! Mommy, where are you when I need you?"

A man with long, dark hair was sitting in the dark corner, hugging his plush snake.


End file.
